


choked up

by LetMeLeadForever



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Panties, Praise Kink, Riding, Size Kink, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeLeadForever/pseuds/LetMeLeadForever
Summary: The rope, like most of their more adventurous bedroom antics, was Nishinoya’s idea. Which meant he felt proudly self-congratulatory as he took in how good Asahi looked, bound up in the rope and laid out on the bed.





	choked up

**Author's Note:**

> written for my main hoe @ elizabeth

The rope, like most of their more adventurous bedroom antics, was Nishinoya’s idea. Which meant he felt proudly self-congratulatory as he took in how good Asahi looked, bound up in the rope and laid out on the bed.

His arms were held above his head, wrists secured together tightly. The little room he had inside the bindings was used to test the limits of the rope, hands sliding together as he tugged and pulled on it.

Hesitant movements stuttered and relaxed as Nishinoya slid into his lap, admiring his handiwork with a preening satisfaction. The two were already stripped of their clothes, apart from Asahi's dark grey boxers, and the soft black panties Noya wore.

The chaos of Nishinoya’s bedroom seemed to fade into background noise as the familiar weight of his boyfriend shifted in his lap.

“Asahi,” Nishinoya murmured, commanding all attention to himself with the utterance of a single word. He smirked down at Asahi, thighs steady on either side of the taller boy’s hips. “Do you know why I didn’t gag you?”

Fingers brushed over Asahi’s bottom lip, the touch gentle and light. His mouth fell open eagerly, waiting for whatever prize Nishinoya would give him.

“Because I couldn’t stand the idea of your moans being muffled as I took your cock.”

As his words hung between them, Nishinoya rocked his hips against Asahi’s, plush ass pressing against the bulge in his boxers. Even with the layers of fabric between them, Nishinoya could feel the size of the older boy’s cock, every inch feeling monstrous as Nishinoya dragged their hips together. Whimpers left Asahi at the feeling, bucking up against the smaller boy to desperately gain more friction.

Nishinoya lifted his hips slightly, hand steadying on Asahi’s chest to deny him.

“You’re already whining for me and I’ve barely touched you,” Nishinoya murmured, fingers tracing circles over the boy’s stomach. The muscle tensed beneath his touch, smoothed out and relaxing the more Noya brushed his fingers over the skin. “I didn’t tell you that you could grind against me. Do you really think you’ve been good enough for that? Do you deserve it?”

Nishinoya’s fingers traced along his panties, squeezing at his own cock through the black fabric. His moan was whorish, high and indulgent, showcasing everything Asahi was being neglected from having.

“What do you think you deserve, Asahi?”

Asahi’s mouth dropped open, then closed. He struggled around words, trying to gauge the reaction Nishinoya wanted from him.

“I deserve whatever you want to give me,” he spoke, hips lifting of their own accord, but Nishinoya was quicker, sliding until he was straddling his stomach rather than his hips.

“I think all you deserve is to watch me.” The smirk on Nishinoya’s pretty lips deepened, reaching over Asahi to root through his drawers. “I was going to take pity on you, you looked so cute beneath me - this is where you belong, isn’t it? I was going to take your cock down my throat, let you fuck my face until I’m drooling and choking - you’re always so big…”

His fingers twirled the dildo in front of Asahi’s face, the plastic barely even half of his boyfriend’s size.

“But I don’t reward bad behaviour,” Nishinoya hummed, teasing the tip of the toy against his lips, tongue wetting at the head. “So, you have to sit there and watch me do what I wanted to do to you to a toy.”

His lips spread open, tongue dragging over the length of the cock. He traced along the fake veins, eyes fluttering to Asahi to ensure the older boy stayed captivated on him.

Nishinoya’s free hand trailed along his chest, circling his nipples with the pad of his thumb. They hardened easily under the attention, soft little moans vibrating against the dildo as Noya teased his body.

“I wish you were touching my chest, Asahi, your hands are so much bigger than mine….” Nishinoya mumbled, pinching at his nipples. He slid the cock past his lips, cheeks hollowing as he sucked on it, pulling it out to tease the tip once more. “You could make me feel so much better…”

“I want to touch you,” Asahi breathed, struggling against the ropes, though his efforts were in vain.

“You could have. If you had been a good boy.”

He forced the dildo deep into his mouth, choking as it hit the back of his throat. He pulled it out just enough to center himself, breathing through his nose, before fucking it back into his throat. His tongue swirled around the length, wishing that it really was Asahi’s, so he could taste the heavy precome on his tongue, feel the stutter of his hips as he desperately tried to stop himself from just using Nishinoya’s mouth as a hole to fuck.

Spluttering slightly, he pulled the cock from his lips, strings of spit lapped up with his tongue.

“It isn’t even as big as you and I still choke,” Nishinoya laughed, arm wiping at his lips. He dropped the dildo onto the bed, reaching once more into the drawer to pull out the lube.

“Do you want to eat me out, Asahi? Get me open and wet on your cock ‘til I’m dripping for you?” he questioned, pouring the lube generously over his fingers as Asahi nodded frantically. “Do you think you deserve that?” Asahi’s nodding stopped almost as quickly as it had started, eyes widening.

Panties pushed to the side, Nishinoya turned his body around so he was straddling Asahi the other way. His lifted his hips so Asahi had a clear view, slick fingers trailing over his hole. He always looked so tight and small, as if he would break from taking something as big as Asahi’s cock.

A single digit pressed against his hole, opening up with ease around the finger. “Feels so good…” Nishinoya whined, head glancing over his shoulder to eye at Asahi. The older boy’s gaze was trained on his ass, black panties framing his push ass, working himself open with his fingers. “But your fingers spread me open better. They’re so big, I always feel like I’m close to breaking when you touch me. But you’d never hurt me, would you? Not unless I begged for it.”

His words dissolved into whines as he pressed a second finger into his hole, crooking them upwards and dragging them against his walls until he hit his prostate. His hips twirled in neat circles, trying to work the digits deeper inside of him.

Asahi’s cock strained against the fabric of his boxers, completely forgotten as it leaked and twitched. It practically begged for attention, and it took everything Nishinoya had not to soothe his poor cock with his hands and mouth.

“You must really want to fuck me now, huh?” Nishinoya taunted, squeezing at Asahi’s cock through the boxers, a tortured wail falling from the older boy. “Two of my fingers wouldn’t open me up enough to take you, though.”

He reached behind him to pick up the dildo, still slick with his drool, pressing it against his hole. The dildo wasn’t too thick or too long, so Nishinoya slid down it easily, legs trembling once it bottomed out inside of him.

It wasn’t as good as Asahi’s cock, couldn’t stretch him open until he was full and satisfied, but it still felt nice.

Bouncing on the dildo, his thighs slammed against Asahi’s hips. His fingers kept steady on the base, taking the cock to the hilt and then to the tip.

“Don’t take your eyes away from my hole, Asahi. You don’t want to miss a second, do you? You want to see my hole swallow up the dildo, you wanna imagine it’s your cock there instead.”

He circled his hips, whimpering when the dildo hit against his prostate. He abused his sweet spot, riding out that same angle for a long moment, before finally pulling the cock from his hole. He let it fall against the sheets, hands scrambling at Asahi’s boxers until his cock was free.

The cool air was almost enough to send him over the edge, the torture of Nishinoya’s little show weighing on him, but he knew he shouldn’t come until he was inside of Noya. The younger boy would no doubt force him to come over and over again, until he was oversensitive and sobbing, if he dared to come before Nishinoya let him.

His hips balanced just above Asahi’s, tip of the boy’s cock teasing against his hole. Nishinoya dropped his weight, taking the full length of his cock with the one action, moan hanging open in pleasure as he was finally filled right.

“How do I feel, Asahi?”

“Tight...so tight, Noya, you’re perfect, you’re so perfect.”

“Fuck me,” the libero commanded, no more encouragement needed to sway Asahi.

Without thought, Asahi began to fuck aimlessly into Nishinoya’s hole, chasing his orgasm without much thought to the smaller boy. It was hard to think of anything but his need to come, his need to fill the tight hole milking him for all he was worth. He slammed into Nishinoya’s hole, listening to his pretty whimpers and wails, before dragging the tip of his cock from the boy.

Nishinoya lifted and fell with each movement, rocked by the force of Asahi’s thrusts.

“Come in me. Fill me up.”

Nishinoya’s voice was torn between a command and a request, Asahi burying his cock deep as he came inside of Noya.

Small fingers wrapped around his leaking cock, only a few pumps of his hands needed before he stained his hand with his own come. His hips lifted from Asahi’s when the boy had finished filling him up, still panting as the aftershocks of their orgasms fell over them.

“You did so well,” Nishinoya cooed, turning to press their lips together softly. Asahi kissed back sweetly, body relaxing under his own exhaustion. “I’m so proud of you.”

Asahi preened beneath the praise, nuzzling into Nishinoya’s neck as his eyes fell closed.

“You can tie me up next time.”  

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ elizduh on tumblr if you have any prompts!


End file.
